ZTV 33 introduces seven new shows for 2014
posted on October 10, 2013 Chico Garcia (inphoto) will host ZTV 33's new interactive game show titled Panalo Ka Game!. It airs every Saturday at 7 p.m. Photo by: Courtesy of ZTV 33 As the country’s UHF interactive TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., ZTV 33 is the home of the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) which marks the return of the semi-professional basketball league in the Philippines and relaunching broadcast of the PBL basketball premiered in May 5, 2013, it became one of ZTV's biggest assets in terms of attracting the masses, the station launches eight new programs offering a different kinds of entertainment to cater to the viewing preferences of an all-male audience: seven new sports programs, and an interactive game show. The horseowner-businessman and ZTV Sports head Hermie Esguerra is reshaping ZTV’s image into a sports authority THE ''NBL: The popular pre-eminent professional men's basketball league in Australia and New Zealand, and home to the Melbourne Tigers, Wollongong Hawks, Cairns Taipans, Sydney Kings, and last year's champion, the New Zealand Breakers, is now on ZTV 33, which unveils its sports programming anchored on airing the games of the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) four times a week. The ''NBL will be seen in the local channel; it's the first time in the history of television that the NBL and PBL are in the same station. Now, you can literally enjoy both sides of the world of basketball without switching channels. The NBL basketball is set to premiere on October 12 and airs every Monday 9:30 a.m., Saturday 10:30 a.m. and Sunday 11:30 a.m. FOR BOXING FANS. Aspiring Donaires will get a kick out of the new offerings of ZTV 33. Filipinos just can't get enough of boxing, and with good reason. It is in boxing that Filipinos are on equal footing with a championship boxing. In boxing produced world-renowned champs Nonito 'The Filipino Flash' Donaire and Gabriel 'Flash' Elorde. Now, here's the good news for all boxing aficionados—not just one but two boxing shows on ZTV 33 beginning October 12: Bigtime Boxing (Saturday) and Ringside at Elorde (Sunday) which will air at 2 p.m., respectively. HORSE RACING AFICIONADOS IS ON ZTV 33: Headed by the horse owners and newly-appointed ZTV Sports head Hermie Esguerra, ZTV 33 brought the horse racing coverage at the San Lazaro Leisure Park via the horse racing program Karera Racing, premiering October 12 and aired every Saturday from 8 to 9 p.m., highlighing and covering the horse racing from the San Lazaro Leisure Park, a mixed-used venue which features a racetrack in Carmona, Cavite. An insider claimed that the program gave a letter (via fax) to the home of the Manila Jockey Club (MJCI, owners of SLLP) that their service will cover the racetrack race. URCC'' IS NOW ON ZTV 33': The popular professional mixed martial arts (MMA) event based in the Philippines, is now on ZTV 33 after Universal Reality Combat Championship (URCC) agreed for a blockbuster deal for the interactive UHF TV station. ''URCC airs on ZTV 33 every Saturday from 9:30 to 10:30 p.m, Alvin Aguilar, the founder of URCC declared. On behalf of URCC, I will like to warmly bringing ZTV 33 as a broadcast partner and thanks to ZTV station manager Jonathan Jabson (JJ Sparx) for being such a strong supporter. ZTV 33 is a fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the Philippines and URCC is excited at the opportunity to showcase a number of URCC fighters has enjoy success fighting for mainstream MMA promotions every week to millions of homes throughout the Philippines. '''''MOTORING TODAY: The country's longest running automotive TV show is now on its new home ZTV 33, continuing our service to the general motoring public and our life-long commitment to promote road safety. Motoring Today is set to premiere on October 13, Sunday at 3 to 4 p.m. right before the PBL's Sudnay games. The show is hosted by its creator Ray Butch Gamboa, Motoring Today reports about the latest news and recent developments in the local and global motoring industry as well as current events in the local and international motorsports. It also showcases the latest cars available in the Philippine market and tackles various issues affecting the Philippine motoring public. The program has a counterpart weekly column, penned by Gamboa, in the daily newspaper The Philippine STAR. As a pre-program of the highly-rated live coverage of the semi-professional basketball league (which is being shown in many public places like restaurants as a come-on to customers), it hastened the public’s knowledge of the existence of a TV show that not only catered to motorists’ needs for constant information on how to safely drive and effectively maintain their vehicles and that of car buffs and enthusiasts with its weekly feature of new and great automobiles, it is also the only show on Philippine television that featured all the legs of Formula One and other international motor sports events like the World Rally Championships (WRC) races. POOL SHOWDOWN: Billiards on primetime TV via one-hour Pool Showdown, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 7:30 to 8:30 p.m. beginning October 14, featuring the cream of Philippine billiards -- Asian Games veterans, Southeast Asian Games medalists, National Games Champions, etc. and also the best ladies and junior cue masters. By bringing pool to Philippine TV, is aims to expand the fan and sponsorship base for the sport for pool development not only in our country but also all over the world. Supported by the Billiards and Snooker Congress of the Philippines (BSCP) and the venue will be the Rizal Memorial Billiards center. Three game formats each week, 8-ball (Monday), 9-ball (Tuesday) and 10-ball (Thursday), will be featured in the show which will have two groups of six players each playing a ring game (race to 10 pts.). PANALO KA GAME!: Radio jock of Monster Radio RX 93.1 turned into TV host Chico Garcia will host the new interactive game show of ZTV 33 entitled Panalo Ka Game! every Saturday at 7 p.m. premiering October 12. Viewers can triple their chances of winning by just watching the show and using their mobile phones to text when instructed todo so. Panalo Ka Game! is one way to bag easy money, and you get entertained by Chico's jockey antics. The show is definitely a way to spend your weekend nights at home, especially if you are feeling lucky. These new shows are just the start of a new and revitalized programming offered by ZTV 33.